Polyolefins are thermoplastic resins having good chemical stability, good moldability and workability, and good mechanical properties, and, in addition, they are easy to recycle. Another advantage of the resins is that they give few harmful substances when incinerated. Therefore, it is believed that their applications will further increase in future. For their prospects in the field of polyolefin industry, it is expected that the resins having such good characteristics intrinsic thereto are further improved to make them have better properties to thereby expand their applications further more. For this, it is considered that one effective means is to compound different types of polyolefins into resin composites. For compounding them, it is an important technique to use compatibilizer. In the technical field that requires more high-level workability of resins, for example, in the field of large-size blow molding, expansion foaming through extrusion, sheet forming and thermoforming, it is desired to further improve the moldability and the workability of resins. For improving the moldability and the workability of resins, for example, branched polyolefins may be used for improving the melt flowability of resins.
In the related art technique, it is said that propylene macromonomers are employable as compatibilizers for polyolefin resins. Regarding propylene macromonomers, disclosed are a method for producing propylene prepolymers (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 207248/1989, 25215/1993); and a method of modifying vinylidene-type unsaturated terminals to thereby introduce a polar group thereinto (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 259582/1996). The former produces dimers such as 4-methylpentene-1, and its problem is that the degree of polymerization of the products is low. In the latter, the products produced are not copolymerizable as they are vinylidene-terminated, and a vinyl group must be introduced thereinto. Anyhow, the products of these methods are unsuitable for compatibilizers.
On the other hand, for one example of compounding different types of polyolefins, mentioned are graft copolymers. Some examples of graft polymers are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 230717/1988 and International Patent Publication No. 502308/1996, but their melt workability and compatibility are not still so good.
The present invention is to provide novel olefin branched macromonomers, olefin graft copolymers, as well as propylene macromonomers, propylene graft copolymers, and also olefin resin compositions having good compatibility with polyolefin resins and having good moldability and workability.